Babysitter Rumble
by purpledragon6
Summary: Marco has fought a lot of monsters along side Star, but he faces his greatest foe yet, when an adorable little alien is intrusted into his and Star's care. One Star is hard enough to keep out of trouble, so how will he handle two of them?


**A/N: Babysitter Rumble: **

**Summary: Star and Marco find themselves babysitting a little terror from another planet! How much will our babysitters be able to handle before they have to ask for help or die trying?**

* * *

**Ring, ring, ring, ring!**

"OK, OK I'm coming!" The fourteen year old shouted at the locked door as she brushed a lock of blonde hair out of her face, and unlocked the door. "Doorbells are always so noisy."

With that, she threw open the door to see a mailman holding a large brown package. Despite not knowing what or who the package was for, Star Butterfly began jumping up and down in excitement, her sparkly eyes now glued to the box in wonder and amazement.

"Yes, I have a package for a miss 'Star Butterfly'." He said, holding out a clipboard.

"Yeah, thats me!" The teen sung happily, signing the clipboard and taking the package from him.

After gazing thoughtfully at the package, Star turned around quickly and slammed the door shut behind her. At that moment, Star's best friend, Marco Diaz, entered into the room and began to eye the package with the same unsure curiosity that he looked at everything with. With that same look, he glanced up at Star for an answer.

"Hey, Star." He greeted. "Whats in the box?"

"I don't know yet, let me see!" She giggled, and with that she set the box down and prepared to open it.

She took the package and tore off the packing tape and tore apart the cardboard flaps to reveal a sea of packing peanuts. Sighing in annoyance from the sight, she quickly dug through the Styrofoam lumps, making quite a mess of it as she did so. Finally, she stopped when she felt a patch of silk cloth. Star gasped joyfully, then clasped her hand around it and yanked it up. The silk was the sleeve of a dress and the dress belong to what looked to be a doll. The doll had long violet blue hair that were tied in two, thick braides and large, multicolored eyes. The doll wore a pink, silk, kimono style dress with little purple shoes.

Attached to her dress was a note with fragile hand writing that read:

**_'I thought you would need someone to keep you company during your stay on Earth. Her name is Jetsune. -Love Mom'_**

"Mom send me a- Uh! She still thinks I play with dolls! " Star pouted as she placed the doll back into the box and tossed it on the couch where Marco now sat. "I'm not five years old!

"Yesterday you almost got hit by a bus because you heard the ice cream truck and ran out into busy traffic." Marco sighed, attempting to remind his friend that while she wasn't five, she certainly did act like it.

"True-" Star giggled, stopping suddenly as her eyes widened and she turned to Marco. "Do we still have that free ice cream we got as a bribe from the ice cream man when we told him we would sue him!?"

"Its in the fridge." Marco replied, watching as Star took off towards the kitchen at her top speed.

With a shake of the head, Marco pushed himself off of the couch and followed after his friend. Neither teen would ever admit it, but with Star's short attention span, they had forgotten about the doll by the time they got to the kitchen. Once there, they were just too wrapped up in their quest for ice cream to notice anything. This including the fact that there was now a trail of fake peanuts following close behind them, or that the 'doll' was at the end of that trail.

"So, you must be Star Butterfly." The doll said, jumping onto the kitchen table.

No answer.

"Hello?" The doll said, jumping down and shaking the teen girl's leg but still there was no answer.

"Star, its right there!" The teen male shouted, suddenly reaching into the fridge to aid in Star's search. "In the back of the fridge!"

"No its not, Marco! I just looked there!" Star replied, shoving Marco to his own section of the fridge so that she could look.

The doll sighed at the bickering teens, and pulled out a sharp hair pin from one of her braids suddenly and bent it so it was straight.

"Forgive me." She mumbled before stabbing it into the back of Marco's leg to get his attention.

The teen jumped and threw himself out of the fridge and onto the floor, sending one of the frozen bars towards the over hanging light in the kitchen and shattering the multi-colored shade. Star, in her sudden surprise, now sat on the floor with a stack of ice cream bars in her lap. For a moment she was very confused at the suddenly outburst, and then she caught sight of what had caused Marco to jump and then paled.

"DOLL! THERES A LIVING DOLL IN YOUR KITCHEN, MARCO!" She shouted, picking up one of the bars and then chucking it at the toy.

"What? I'm not a doll I'm a-." The doll dodged it, but couldn't dodge the horned sneaker that got thrown at her next.

"Ow! WOULD YOU JUST LISTEN!" The doll shouted, holding her arms up to protect her face.

Star now had out her wand, and she held it as if she were holding a baseball bat, but she didn't strike right away. At the moment, she seemed more concerned for her 'wounded' friend, and she kept one eye on him and one eye on the doll.

"OK, then. My name is Jetsune. I am a martian, not a doll." Jetsune said, placing her hands on her hips and pouting out her bottom lip.

"Martian?" Marco asked, still holding his leg. "Aren't those like the little green men, or-"

"Oh my gosh, Marco! You can't just ask people why they're not green!" Star gasped, lowering her wand just a little bit more.

"You both read to many comic books. Its not that kind of Martian!" Jetsune sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose gently. "Anywho, your mommy sent me here to keep you company here on Earth an-"

"It this some kinda joke? Stars already got all the company she nee-" Marco began, but was cut off by Star suddenly tossing her wand aside and hitting in by accident with it as it fell.

"Oh my gosh!" Star squeed as she raced to the girl and scooped her up into her arms. "This is so exciting! It'll be like having a baby sister whose just like me!"

"Yay! So I can stay?" Jetsune asked, having a sudden change in demeanor.

"W-what!? Heck no!" Marco shouted, suddenly pulling himself off of the floor and limping over to Star. "Nope. Nope. I can handle magic wands, lazer shooting puppies, babysitting tadpoles, being locked in your closet, almost blown up, AND a monster arm, but a living doll- thing is just crossing the line!"

"B-but Marco-" Star whimpered, hugging her new little friend closer and pouting out her bottom lip.

"I said no, Star." Marco replied, folding his arms and turning his back. "I'm putting my foot down this time."

"Come on! Don't be a meany pants!" Jetsune pouted, taking a similar but angrier face to Star's.

"Call me what you want...JUST GET OUTTA MY HOUSE!" He exclaimed, still feeling very creeped out by the 'not-a-doll'.

"Where will I go?" Jetsune sniffled, her pout soften to that of Star's.

"Anywhere but here! Or just go back to where you came from!" Marco replied, though he was starting to feel bad about kicking her out.

"B-but I don't know where that is... I guess I can go live under a rock... And have some hobo attack me!" Jetsune cried as she rubbed her eyes and buried her face into Star's chest.

"Marco! How could you be so cruel!?" Star cried, hugging the girl tightly still.

"O-oh no, p-please don't cry, you two!" With both girls crying and angry at him, Marco began to feel the pressure setting in, until soon he cracked under pressure "Fine! You can stay."

"Works every time."

"Yay! This'll be fun!" Star giggled happily. "It'll be like having two of me around the house!"

"Yeah... Total joy..."

Marco already knew that letting Jetsune stay here with them would be a HUGE mistake. HUGE!

* * *

**Five Minutes Later:**

"Hey Marco! Can I borrow this shirt! Or your hoodie?" Star chirped not even five minutes later.

"Why do you need my clothes?" Marco asked, looking up from the wound he was nursing.

"Cause I want Jetsune to be pretty just like you!" Star replied with a cheerful grin.

With a heavy sigh, Marco watched as Star bounced around in the door-frame that lead to his bathroom. Jetsune had only been here for a short while, but Marco was already feeling the need to restock his band-aids, even though so far today he only needed to use one. Looking back up at Star, Marco pointed out the obvious.

"Can't she just wear your clothes then?" Marco muttered, applying a band-aid to his leg carefully.

"Hmmm, great idea, Marco!" Star gasped, suddenly racing off to her room. "Watch Jetsune until I get back.

"Wait, wh-" Marco was suddenly cut off by a sudden assault of questions.

"Whats cucumber-melon? Is that some kinda smoothie? Oh wait its soap! Can I use it? Mmm! It smells good!" Jetsune rattled off like a freight-train, only stopping to catch her breath when Star returned to the room, carrying a little pink dress and one of Marco's hoodies. "Hey Star, do you ever trip over your hair? Its like six feet long! I mean it is so long I could use it as a jump rope! Can I use it as a jump rope?"

"Star, why do you have one of my hoodies?" Marco asked, cutting the blonde off from answering the other.

"I want to be pretty like you!" Jetsune explained, smiling sweetly.

"I was asking St-" It was Jetsune's turn to cut Marco off as she suddenly raced towards Star.

"Can we use your wand to make Marco fly!?"

"Heck yes! Watch this!_** Parrowsay**_!" Star yelled the spell and held up her wand.

"What does that Me-AHHH!" Marco screamed as he looked down at Jetsune and Star from their spots on the floor. "W-what the! WHY AM I ON THE CEILING"

"Because of the spell, silly." Jetsune replied with a bright smile.

"G-Get me down from here!" Marco screamed, only then noticing Star's frightened look. "C-Can you get me down from here!?"

"I don't know... Huh, I wonder what the spell for getting someone down is... Oops..."

* * *

Yeah, HUGE MISTAKE!


End file.
